Sisi Lain
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Jika ia sudah mati, seharusnya ia berada di sisi yang lain. Namun, Gumiya masih belum bisa menyeberang ke sisi yang lainnya. /untuk kryasea. RinGumiya (male Gumi)


This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Sisi Lain**

* * *

21 Maret 2019, sebuah kecelakaan beruntun terjadi di kota Torada, kota dimana para _idol_ negara itu "lahir". Kecelakaan besar terjadi pada pukul 10.24 malam, setelah sebuah truk besar kehilangan kendali dan menabrak mobil-mobil dalam jalan lintas bawah yang memotong gunung. Diduga, rem truk rusak karena mobil tersebut oleng saat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Beruntung, ada rumah sakit di dekat lokasi kejadian sehingga ambulan dapat dengan cepat membawa puluhan korban kecelakaan. Sayangnya, diantara mereka ada yang tidak beruntung, menghembuskan napas terakhir di tengah jalan dan dalam derasnya hujan musim gugur. Mereka yang masih beruntung, berdiri di sisi jalan, mematung. Bukannya enggan untuk membantu para korban, tapi takut ketidaktahuan dalam ilmu medis memperburuk keadaan korban. Alih-alih menyelamatkan, mereka bisa membunuh para korban.

Jalanan ditutup oleh pihak kepolisian setelah mereka sampai lokasi kejadian. Membatasi tempat kejadian perkara dengan garis polisi, namun tidak bisa dapat melakukan penyelidikan pada pelaku. Pelaku (si pengendara truk yang diduga mengendarai mobil tidak layak pakai) sudah meninggal setelah iya membelokkan truk pada tembok beton dalam jalan lintas bawah. Namun, para pihak berwajib itu bisa saja mendatangi pihak perusahaan pemilik truk yang lalai dalam pengawasan sarana transportasi. Mungkin, perusahaan itu akan kehilangan beberapa juta dolan (mata uang negara itu) sebagai ganti rugi pada para korban.

Di rumah sakit, para dokter unit gawat darurat bekerja dengan cepat. Beberapa diantara menangani mereka yang masih hidup, namun dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Di sisi lain, beberapa perawat merawat beberapa jenasah yang baru saja turun dari mobil ambulan.

Selang infus dan selang darah menempel pada pergelangan tangan korban yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam ruang operasi. Ketika operasi hendak dilakukan setelah beberapa prosedur dilakukan pada korban, layar monitor menunjukkan penurunan detak jantung korban. Terpaksa, operasi ditunda sejenak. Seorang suster bergegas mengambil alat pacu jantung.

"Kita hampir kehilangannya," ucap seorang dokter dengan rambut biru kehijauan. Ia mengambil alat pacu jantung dari tangan suster laki-laki berambut pirang. Setelah menggosokkan permukaan alat tersebut, ia memberi aba-aba dan menempelkan alat tersebut kepada dada korban, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau,

Tubuh korban terguncang hebat, tapi layar di sebelah tempat tidur pasien tidak menunjukkan adanya detak jantung. Sebelumnya, perawat yang membawa si korban masih dapat merasakan napas dari hidung korban yang kelihatannya tidak mengalami luka serius di luar.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali dan layar monitor menunjukkan tidak adanya detak jantung pada korban, dokter menaruh kembali alat pacu jantung dan melihat jam yang ada di ruang operasi tersebut. Operasi yang awalnya akan dilakukan pada korban telah gagal setelah dokter _kehilangan_ sang korban.

"Kita kehilangannya," ucap sang dokter wanita sambil membuka maskernya. "Waktu meninggal korban pukul 11.14 malam," lanjut sang dokter yang langsung keluar dari ruang operasi, menuju ruang operasi lain untuk menyelamatkan korban lain yang mungkin masih bisa ia selamatkan.

Si suster mengangguk sambil melihat kepergian sang dokter, kemudian mencatat waktu kematian korban dalam catatan kerja yang dibawanya.

Gumiya Shimei, 18 tahun. Waktu meninggal: pukul 11.14 malam. Penyebab kematian: kecelakaan dalam lintas bawah Shizumi kota Torada.

Setelah menulis catatan, suster tersebut berlari keluar, mengikuti sang dokter sementara suster yang lainnya melepaskan alat yang tertancap pada korban dan menutupi korban dengan kain lalu membawanya keluar dari ruang operasi.

.

Ia sudah meninggal. Pemakaman yang tidak berlangsung lama berakhir setelah tangisan pecah saat pembacaan doa pada Gumiya Shimei, si _idol_ yang masih menjadi masa pelatihan. Padahal, tinggal sejengkal lagi ia bisa meraih mimpinya, namun, nasib buruk menimpanya. Bisa dibilang, itu memang sudah takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

Karangan bunga memenuhi makam yang dupanya belum sampai setengah terbakar. Wangi yang harum itu membangunkannya. Saat ia membuka matanya, dunia di depannya suah berbeda.

Awan dan langit masih terlihat sama, tapi ia merasa berbeda. Tubuhnya ringan, dan ia dapat merasakan arus angin yang sangat lemah melewati setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Begitu ia membangkitkan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak melihat berbagai orang melayang layaknya mereka tengah berada di bulan. Tidak, _mereka_ bukan orang _,_ dulu memang iya, namun sudah tidak lagi. Ketika ia mengangkat tangannya, ia menyadari dirinya telah berubah.

Gumiya sudah meninggal.

Beberapa orang mengitari pemakaman barunya, di antara mereka ada yang memegang kamera, mikrofon, dan perekam video. Bahkan setelah ia meninggal, tak hentinya reporter membuatnya tenang, terlebih setelah skandal besar dirinya dengan seorang idol besar dari perusahaan agensi yang sama, Rin Kagamine, atau Rinney (nama panggungnya). Dunia _idol_ memang kejam, mencaci dan marah ketika dua insan itu mengikat hubungan, tapi meraung-raung memuja nama mereka saat mereka tampil di depan layar.

Sayangnya, Gumiya belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya namanya diagung-agungkan di seluruh penjuru dunia karena kepiawaian suara atau akting. Hanya saja, memang akhir-akhir ini ia diikuti wartawan setelah terlibat skandal dengan Rin. Memang, wartawan bisa melakukan segalanya, bahkan membuka penyamaran mereka berdua yang tengah berkencan untuk perayaan valentin. _Mata-mata,_ Gumiya lebih senang menyebut mereka si pencari berita dengan sebutan itu. Sungguh, keberadaan mereka tidak terdeteksi lalu beberapa menit kemudian, akan muncul berbagai artikel mengenai para idol. Lalu, seorang _idol_ akan terancam kehilangan pekerjaannya jika mereka tidak segera memberi klarifikasi. Salah satunya Rin, ia mendapat makian dari penggemar karena diam-diam pacaran dengan salah seorang _trainee_ dan terancam dikeluarkan dari agensi.

Setelah skandal yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, mereka terpaksa mengklarifikasi jika mereka tidak ada hubungan spesial. "Hanya sekedar teman," mereka bilang pada pers. Sialnya, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat berduaan lagi. Yang lebih buruk, ada _haters_ yang menuduh Gumiya menggunakan Rin untuk mendongkrak popularitas sehingga dapat debut lebih cepat. Kejam, memang. Ia pun sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa tertarik masuk dalam dunia yang kejam itu. Ah, Gumiya memang tidak memiliki kemampuan lain lagi selain menjual suara dan tariannya. Jika ia ingin menyambung hidup, maka Gumiya harus terjun dalam dunia _itu._

Di depan makamnya duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang, mata biru dan wajahnya sangat manis. Rin duduk, membacakan doa pada makan Gumiya.

"Sialan wartawan itu, bisa-bisanya mereka mengambil gambar yang tengah berkabung," pekik Gumiya yang duduk di depan Rin. Sekeras apapun ia berteriak, para wartawan tidak akan mendengar, toh ia sudah mati. Mungkin, teriakannya hanya menjadi semilir angin yang barangkali menegakkan rambut mereka.

Mata Rin terbelalak menatap Gumiya. Si hantu menaikkan alisnya sebagai reaksi heran. Mana mungkin pacarnya itu menyadari keberadaan dirinya, atau melihat hantu di siang bolong. Saat Gumiya melambaikan tangan pada Rin, si idol jatuh ke belakang, kehilangan kesadaran. Melihat sang pacar yang pingsan, Gumiya mencoba meraihnya, namun tangannya menembus Rin begitu saja. Sadar kini dirinya adalah hantu, ia mengutuk dirinya.

.

Gumiya duduk di sebelah Rin saat _idol_ itu terbangun. Mata Rin kembali membulat saat ia menatap pada Gumiya. Si _idol trainee_ melengkungkan senyuman tipis dan kembali melambaikan tangan sambil memanggil nama Rin dengan pelan. Ia pikir, _idol_ itu akan kembali pingsan, tapi ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Rin sudah di bawa kembali ke rumahnya oleh pihak rumah sakit. Hanya saja, mungkin kondisi mentalnya tidak akan baik setelah beberapa surat kabar terbit yang kemungkinan akan membicarakan mengenai dirinya dan pacarnya yang baru saja meninggal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rin dan menunjuk Gumiya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya menjadi basah bergelimpangan air mata.

Bukan hanya si _idol_ pirang, tapi si hantu sama-sama membulatkan matanya. "Kau," ucap Gumiya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "bisa melihatku?"

Rin mengangguk. Tangan lentik Rin mencoba meraih Gumiya, namun, tangan itu menembus pipi Gumiya ketika ia mencoba mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Air mata tumpah dari mata birunya, mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang merona merah. Rin menarik tangannya, mengepalkan keduanya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Gumiya," gadis itu berbisik dalam tangisannya.

Mungkin, hantu memang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari manusia sehingga bisa mendengar bisikan kecil dari Rin.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rin.

Setiap manusia yang mati, akan pergi ke dunia yang berbeda, dunia dimana orang-orang mati berkumpul, bertemu dengan keluarga, atau menunggu giliran untuk dibangkitkan kembali. Namun, mereka yang masih bertahan di dunia orang hidup memiliki urusan mereka sendiri, urusan yang belum selesai ketika mereka masih hidup. Gumiya yang awalnya tidak mengetahui alasan dirinya masih terjebak dalam dunia ini, mulai terusik.

Ia diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat yang terjadi pada dirinya, kecelakaan itu, sebelum kecelakaan, cacian, makian, dan membiarkan semua ingatan mengalir dalam benaknya.

 _Aku akan membersihkan nama Rin, dan membuktikan aku memang layak menjadi_ idol.

Kalimat itu bergulir dalam benaknya, terus menerus, berulang-ulang dan bergema dengan suaranya yang penuh semangat, bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalimat itu keluar tepat beberapa jam sebelum kecelakaan, jika ia tahu ia akan mati, ia akan melakukan apapun sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Ia bukan cenayang yang tahu apa yang tidak dapat dilihat, jikalau Gumiya seorang cenayang, tidak mungkin ia dapat melihat kematiannya sendiri.

Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman pada kekasihnya. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku pergi," ucap Gumiya.

"Kalau begitu," bisik Rin, "maukah kau menunda urusanmu dan bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu?"

Tidak bisa menolak ajakan Rin, Gumiya mengangguk, meraih Rin yang menembus dari dirinya, membelai angin seolah-olah ia tengah membelai Rin. Di sisi lain, Rin merasa seolah-olah seseorang tengah membelai dirinya, nyatanya, hanya angin yang berhembus lemah di kulit bersihnya.

.

Sudah satu minggu Gumiya selalu berada di sisi Rin, berbincang dengannya dan membuat Rin seolah-olah seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri. Bahkan, ada artikel yang bilang Rin tengah depresi dan membuatnya bicara seperti orang gila.

Betapa jengkel Gumya dibuat oleh para penggemar Rin. Saat ia hidup, ia dicaci maki dan dibilang hanya memanfaatkan Rin, saat ia sudah meninggal, ada beberapa orang yang tetap mencaci dirinya, saat artikel Rin yang depresi keluar, mereka bilang Rin mencari perhatian, baru setelahnya, mereka meminta maaf sudah menghina Gumiya.

Jika bisa menghantui mereka satu persatu, akan Gumiya lakukan itu semua, tapi, ia tidak mau karena pasti akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Jangankan soal menghantui mereka, ia saja belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk _masalahnya yang belum selesai_.

"Orang-orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan," pekik Rin sambil melempar ponsel ke kasurnya. Setelahnya, ia melompat ke kasur dan mengambil ponsel, membaca komentar-komentar warganet dalam artikel ungkapan minta maaf kepada Gumiya.

Gumiya mengangkat bahunya, duduk bersila dan melayang di hadapan Rin. "Mereka memang keterlaluan," lanjut Gumiya. Ia menatap Rin, memandangi pacarnya dengan iba, kasihan Rin yang tidak bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang dirinya. Tapi, Gumiya juga enggan melepaskan Rin dan membiarkannya bahagia melanjutkan hidupnya bersama dengan orang lain.

"Tapi," Gumiya melayang mendekati Rin, seakan memang sudah terbiasa melayang seperti hantu."dengan artikel-artikel ini, kamu bisa kehilangan pekerjaanmu," ucap Gumiya.

Rin menatap Gumiya, tatapan gadis itu kosong, namun perlahan berubah cerah dengan senyum manis yang sempat menerangi hari-hari Gumiya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Rin kemudian dia kembali menatap ponselnya kemudian menutup matanya, membiarkan kesadarannya hilang sejenak sambil melepaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lelah karena latihan untuk konser yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

Sejujurnya, Gumiya iri dengan Rin. Hidupnya mewah, namanya terkenal, memiliki teman-teman yang (kelihatannya) baik, juga pekerjaan ada di mana-mana untuknya. Wajar, ia sudah dikenal publik sejak usianya masih 6 tahun sebagai bintang iklan produk es-krim, lalu produk pakaian anak, dan lain-lain. Di usia 10 tahun, ia semakin aktif dalam dunia model anak-anak. 4 tahun kemudian, ia terjun dalam dunia musik.

Rin berbeda sekali dengan Gumiya. Gumiya bukan apa-apa sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang teman yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _trainee idol_. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan sekolahnya, demi mengejar cita-cita menjadi bintang dan menabung biaya hidup jika ia gagal menjadi bintang atau terpaksa harus membayar harga mahal untuk debut.

Sayangnya, semua tidak berjalan dengan mulus sesuai dengan keinginan Gumiya. Banyak saingan yang ia hadapi. Mereka sama-sama ingin menjadi bintang, ingin namanya dikenal dan menghasilkan banyak uang dengan suara dan tubuhnya. Diantara mereka, ada yang menghalalkan berbagai cara sehingga Gumiya yang lebih memilih jalan lurus harus jatuh beberapa kali, kalah dalam pertarungan dan menunggu kesempatan lainnya untuk debut. Namun, ada harga yang harus ia bayar sehingga ia harus memutar otak menghasilkan lembaran-lembaran uang untuk kehidupan keras yang laluinya.

Hal lain yang ia sesali adalah, ia keluar dari rumah, dicoret dari daftar keluarga demi mengejar cita-citanya. Ia baru bisa melihat keluarganya lagi setelah meninggal, tak terlihat oleh kebanyakan mereka yang hidup dan menangis pelan melihat air mata yang tumpah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Hantu tidak bisa tidur. Mereka tidak merasakan ngantuk, lelah atau apapun. Namun, mereka tahu berasa sisa waktu yang mereka punya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang belum selesai. Ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah dan penyesalannya.

Gumiya tahu betul berapa lama sisa waktunya di dunia ini. Ia bisa merasakan eksistensinya yang semakin lama semakin memudar. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke sisi lain dengan penyesalan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi hantu yang diliputi rasa cemas, membawa masalahnya ke sisi lain karena ia tidak memiliki ide untuk memecahkan masalahnya.

Gumiya memanggil Rin. Gadis itu membuka matanya, meskipun kantuk sudah menguasainya.

"Maukah kamu membantuku? Agar au bisa menyeberang ke sisi lainnya dengan tenang?" tanya Gumiya.

Dengan reflek, gadis itu menyanggupi permintaan Gumiya, meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan Gumia pergi dari sisinya.

.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Rin sambil meminum jus jeruk sambil menunggu waktu latihan terakhir sebelum konser nanti malam.

Gumiya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu, belum menemukan ide untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Gumiya adalah untuk merasuki Rin. Namun, hal itu sangat berisiko. Pertama, Gumiya masih belum tahu bagaimana mengendalikan tubuh orang lain. Kedua, hal itu tentunya berbahaya untuk Rin dan juga pekerjaannya.

Rin mengernyit. "bagaimana kalau aku datang ke rumahmu, dan menjadi perantara bicara antara kamu dan orang tuamu?" tanya Rin

Tentu, Gumiya menolak usulan itu. Karena sebenarnya masalah itu sudah selesai saat pemakaman. Gumiya bisa merasakan kehadiran, ketulusan, dan pemberian maaf dari keluarganya. Saat ia pergi ke rumahnya untuk menjenguk mereka, entah bagaimana ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan ibunya melalui pikirannya, dan benar-benar meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Hanya satu saja yang masih ia sesalkan, yaitu nama Rin yang buruk karena skandal dengannya. Namun, Gumiya tidak ingin gadis itu tahu apa yang ia sesalkan.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, Rin bergegas kembali untuk latihan di atas panggung, sementara Gumiya mengikutinya dengan melayang di belakang Rin.

Hentakan musik, melodi yang harmonis, suara lantang dalam nyanyian, gerakan yang energik, semua itu selalu membuat Gumiya ingin kembali hidup. Terkadang, ia mengikuti gerakan Rin, ikut bernyanyi di sebelahnya sampai-sampai membuat bintang itu kehilangan konsentrasi dan tertawa atau malu karena Gumiya melihat semuanya. Padahal, ia sudah pernah tampil di depan jutaan penonton, tapi dengan satu senyuman Gumiya, seluruh konsentrasinya goyah.

"Rin awas!" teriak salah satu teknisi efek cahaya.

Salah satu yang berada di atas Rin goyang dan jatuh. Gumiya melompat dan berusaha menolong Rin, meskipun ia tahu ia hanyalah hantu dan tidak bisa menolong Rin. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, seorang teknisi lain berambut biru-kehijauan mendorong dan mendekap Rin. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap ketika tubuh Gumiya menembus Rin.

.

"Rin, sadar!" suara orang-orang membangunkannya. Anehnya, orang-orang memanggilnya Rin, padahal ia bukan Rin.

Gumiya merasa aneh. Tubuhnya yang terasa sangat ringan tiba-tiba terasa lebih berat. Tubuh yang melayang dan selalu menembus benda, kini terbaring di atas lantai. Ia kembali merasakan dinginnya lantai, sentuhan tangan orang-orang dan bagaimana bernapas dengan paru-paru. Ketika Gumiya mengangkat tangannya, ia berada dalam tubuh yang lain. Ia berhasil merasuki Rin.

"Aku … bagaimana bisa?" bisik Gumiya yang berada dalam tubuh Rin.

Setelah Rin sadar, latihan dihentikan sementara waktu sampai panggung latihan selesai dibersihkan dari pecahan kaca lampu panggung.

Dua jam berlalu begitu saja dengan Gumiya yang berusaha membiasakan diri berjalan atau bertingkah seperti Rin yang kesehariannya baru ia pelajari dalam beberapa hari. Tentu, beberapa orang bertanya dengan sikap Rin yang berubah atau gaya bicaranya yang berubah menjadi tomboy. Jelas, Gumiya tidak bisa menirukan gaya bicara Rin. Hal yang paling ia takuti adalah, bernyanyi sebagai Rin.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, keadaan sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, hanya saja, Rin yang berdiri kali ini bukanlah Rin Kagamine si idola besar negara ini. Gumiya gemetaran, bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia gemetaran memegang mik. Orang-orang mengira Rin masih trauma dengan kejadian barusan, tapi tidak mau tahu dan memaksa Rin berlatih untuk konser besok.

Ia berharap, saat semua latihan ini selesai, ia dapat keluar dari tubuh Rin. Saat sesi latihan kembali dimulai, Gumiya pikir ia akan mengacaukan semuanya. Ketika ia menyanyi, ia merasakan sensasi yang ia rindukan, lengkingan nada, harmonisasi, hentakan demi hentakan, dan tarikan napas yang berenergi. Sayangnya, ia menyanyi bukan sebagai dirinya, tapi sebagai Rin. Tubuhnya, seakan sudah hapal setiap gerakan yang harus ia lakukan, otot-otot pita suaranya pun demikian. Ia berada dalam tubuh Rin, tapi ia tidak menggerakkan tubuh Rin.

Ada energi lain yang membantunya, membantunya menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka yang sempat menatap heran pada tingkah Rin. Mata-mata kecurigaan itu, berubah menjadi tatapan bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gumiya merasa senang dengan sesi latihan. Tidak ada yang memakinya, memarahinya, atau mengomentari segala yang ia lakukan di atas panggung. Memang enak menjadi orang yang berada di atas, tidak terinjak dan terhina.

Namun, kebahagiaan ini bukan miliknya. Gumiya, menundukkan kepala, menjatuhkan mik ketika air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia ingin keluar dari tubuh Rin, tapi tidak ingin meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang baru ia rasakan. Kebahagiaan yang belum bisa ia raih. Cita-cita yang hilang ketika nyawanya dicabut dari tubuhnya. Ketika seseorang mendatanginya, Rin yang dirasuki Gumiya turun dari atas panggung, pergi ke tempat rias meskipun ia tidak menghendakinya. Tapi, seolah-olah, Gumiya memang dituntun ke sana. Mungkin, Rin memang mencoba membantunya merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang bintang.

Gumiya terus berpikir sampai waktu konser tiba, sembari memanggil Rin melalui pikirannya, barang kali gadis itu akan muncul dan benar-benar tidak tidur dalam tubuhnya. Percuma, sekeras apapun Gumiya memanggil, tidak ada jawaban dari Rin.

Ketika waktu konser semakin dekat, Gumiya berdoa ia dapat keluar dari tubuh Rin. Namun, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara membersihkan namanya dengan menggunakan tubuh Rin.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku akan menggunakan tubuhmu untuk mencapai tujuanku," bisik Gumiya kemudian berdiri ketika sorak-sorai penonton memanggil namanya. Bukan namanya, nama Rin.

Ketika Rin berdiri di atas panggung dan musik dimulai, lagi-lagi sebuah energi membantunya, menuntunnya memuaskan hati penonton. Di sisi lain, Gumiya merasa menyesal di waktu yang sama. Ia menyesal merasakan sensasi menjadi seorang bintang, bernyanyi bersama para penggemar dan bersemangat ketika meneriaki nama Rin. Semakin berat baginya untuk melepaskan tubuh ini begitu semua masalahnya selesai. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengambil tindakan. Setelah musik berhenti, Rin diharuskan untuk menyapa penonton, berbicara selama beberapa menit sebelum menyanyikan lagu yang lain. Namun, ada ide gila yang muncul dalam benak Gumiya.

Alih-alih menyapa penggemarnya, Gumiya justru tertunduk, menarik napas kemudian mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang pernah ia ciptakan, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah karena ada _trainee_ lain yang lebih layak untuk debut lebih awal darinya.

Meskipun berada dalam tubuh Rin, suara yang dikeluarkan adalah suara Gumiya. Suasana panggung menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada Rin yang suaranya berubah menjadi suara seorang pemuda. Suara seorang pemuda yang tewas dalam kecelakaan setelah mendapatkan nasib buruk lagu ciptaannya ditolak.

Gumiya bernyanyi, tanpa musik atau ketukan dari tangannya. Ia bernyanyi sesuai apa yang ia ciptakan, apa yang ia ingin persembahkan kepada dunia.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dunia memisahkan kita," Gumiya bernyanyi sambil membayangkan panggung itu adalah miliknya, konser itu adalah miliknya, dan para penonton bersorak padanya.

"Kita terpisah, berjalan dalam takdir yang berbeda."

Sebuah tangan dari kursi terdepan mulai melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seakan ikut terbawa lagu tersebut.

"Dunia kita memang berbeda. Saat aku menatapmu, kau berada jauh di sana."

"Dunia ini berhenti, saat senyumanmu menyambutku."

Tangan-tangan lain ikut melambai. Kali ini, Gumiya benar-benar puas. Air mata jatuh dari matanya. Mimpi yang selama ini ia raih, datang dengan cara yang berbeda, cara yang tidak terduga.

"Dalam dunia yang berbeda, aku harap kau masih bersamaku."

Saat Gumiya berhenti bernyanyi, tepuk tangan meriah menutup lagunya. Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman kemudian angkat bicara.

"Aku," suara yang keluar dari mulut Rin bukanlah suara Rin, namun suara Gumiya. Suara yang tidak banyak dikenal orang, suara yang masih asing di atas panggung, suara yang baru saja menyabotase konser Rin. "Aku tidak mendekati Rin untuk sebuah alasan buruk atau mengambil keuntungan darinya."

Berbagai bisikan yang berisi pertanyaan seketika mengisi konser tersebut.

"Rin yang berada di hadapan kalian saat ini, bukanlah Rin yang kalian kenal," ucap Gumiya. "Rin yang berada di hadapan kalian adalah Gumiya. Gumiya seorang _trainee_ yang jatuh cinta pada idolanya dan yang dituduh mengambil keuntungan dengan mendekati Rin."

Kericuhan pecah setelah Gumiya membuka identitasnya.

"Kalian mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku memanglah Gumiya. Pemuda yang mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan tidak bisa menyeberang ke sisi lain karena masih ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan." Gumiya menatap para penonton dengan penuh keyakinan mereka akan percaya dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti bualan. Mungkin, saat ini ada seorang reporter yang membuat berita Rin sudah gila dan menirukan suara laki-laki.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika hubunganku dengan Rin akan membawa dampak yang buruk untuk kami berdua," ucap Gumiya. "Yang aku tahu hanyalah, aku mencintai seorang gadis polos bernama Rin Kagamine, bukan Rinney, nama panggung Rin yang kalian agung-agungkan," lanjut Gumiya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Rin Kagamine bukan karena statusnya," pekik Gumiya. Emosi sudah mulai menguasainya, membuatnya ingin menangis sekaligus marah dengan mereka yang jahat pada mereka berdua.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu,_ ucap Rin dalam pikiran Gumiya.

 _Selama ini kau bangun?_ Tanya Gumiya. _Kenapa mengabaikanku?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur ketika kau menguasai tubuhku secara tidak sengaja. Aku membiarkanmu karena aku ingin kau melakukan_ sesuatu _untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata masalah_ ini _yang masih belum selesai._

Air mata mengalir deras. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu tangisan Gumiya atau Rin. Suaranya mulai sesak.

 _Terima kasih sudah membantuku._

 _Tunggu, Gumiya! Kalau kamu mengakhiri semuanya, maka…_

"Tidak ada pikiran sama sekali untuk menggunakan Rin, meskipun aku memang ingin menjadi seorang _idol_."

"Alasan aku berdiri di sini karena aku ingin kalian tahu, bahwa aku memang tulus mencintai Rin. Dan, aku mohon, jangan buat berita yang macam-macam soal Rin, atau aku akan menghantui kalian!"

 _Jangan menakut-nakuti mereka, bodoh,_ teriak Rin dalam pikiran Gumiya.

Gumiya menyeringai kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mohon, jika kalian benar-benar mencintai Rin, hentikan membuat berita bohong atau tidak masuk akal soal Rin. Dan juga, tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

 _Aku rasa, ini sudah waktunya aku pergi,_ ucap Gumiya. Ia dapat merasakan, eksistensinya mulai menghilang. Ia mulai menyeberang ke sisi lain setelah semua bebannya hilang dari pundaknya.

 _Secepat itu? Tunggu!_ Teriak Rin, tapi, ia tidak dapat mencegah jiwa yang sudah mati untuk menyeberang ke sisi lain.

 _Selamat tinggal, Rin. Lanjutkan hidupmu._ Gumiya menghilang, mengembalikan Rin pada tubuhnya dan membuat gadis itu berteriak menatap langit-langit panggung.

"Gumiya!"

Pada malam berbintang, sebuah bintang bersinar dengan terang, bintang baru yang muncul di antara bintang-bintang yang lain. Kini, Gumiya berada di antara bintang-bintang itu, mengawasi Rin di atas sana.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Haloo kawan kawaan kali ini saya hadir untuk mengucapkan ungkapan terima kasih kepadaaa kryasea

sebenarnya, aku masih baru banget dalam dunia idol gini :') dan semoga ini memuaskan Idol au kalian hehehe

penuh cinta,

HarukazeRen


End file.
